Sun Shine
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: cerita tentang Yesung, es, dingin, matahari, mencair dan juga... Ryeowook. Ficlet -maybe, GS, YeWook.


Yesung itu dingin. Kalau diibaratkan sedingin batu es. Seperti krystal es, menarik namun tak bisa disentuh terlalu lama. Atau juga seperti salju, indah dipandang. Tapi batu es, sedingin apapun tetap bisa mencair. Dengan air panas atau lebih panas dari itu, matahari.

Sun Shine

By Kim Seo Jin

YeWook

Happy Reading

Katakan saja Yesung itu arrogant. Lahir dari keluarga kaya dan punya banyak penggemar di sekolahnya. Usianya bulan depan akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Siswa tahun kedua di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Seoul ini juga berprofesi sebagai model. Tipe yang sempurna dengan sikap arrogantnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat cool.

Kalau ditilik asal usulnya, kedua orang tua Yesung –atau yang lahir dengan nama Kim Jong Woon ini- bukanlah sepasang orang yang dingin apalagi arrogant. Kim Jung Soo, wanita cantik mantan Miss Korea ini adalah sosok yang ramah, murah senyum, bersahaja dan dicintai banyak orang. Jauh sekali dengan sang putra –meski dicintai banyak orang (gadis), anaknya juga tak kalah. Sementara Kim Young Woon –yang kala masih muda kerap disapa Kangin- merupakan sosok kepala keluarga yang bijaksana dan hangat serta pemimpin sebuah perusahaan otomotif yang ulet dan tegas.

Jadi, dimana salahnya?

Orang berkata, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Maka Yesung –si buah dalam hal ini – adalah hasil sosok Kim Young Woon muda dulu. Sebelum menikah dengan Jung Soo, maka amati Yesung, kau akan melihat duplikat nyata sikap keturunan dinasti Kim.

Tapi seperti hukum alam, dingin bisa mencair dengan …. Rrr … sinar matahari –

Mungkin.

Sun Shine

\^_^/

Getaran pada ponselnya membuat Yesung yang sedari tadi melihat keluar melalui jendela dipojok kelasnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia membaca dengan cermat isi pesan yang ditulis ibunya. Remaja itu mendengus kecil lalu memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya setelah mengetikkan pesan balasan.

Pandangannya kini ia fokuskan pada pak Shindong yang tengah menjabarkan system pencernaan hewan mamalia di depan kelas. Tak berminat belajar sebenarnya, dia sudah hapal luar kepala semua pelajaran sampai di kelas tiga nanti –atau universitas. Dia tak begitu peduli.

Ketukan di pintu kelas mengalihkan semua pandangan kecuali Yesung yang kini malah kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seorang guru masuk dan membawa seorang murid baru.

Yesung tak memperhatikan sama sekali bahkan saat si anak baru duduk di sebelah kanan bangkunya, ia pun tak peduli.

"Hai, aku Ryeowook."

Si murid baru menyodorkan tangannya namun mengambang di udara karena Yesung tak menanggapi bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Masih dengan senyumnya, gadis mungil itu menarik tangan Yesung dan menjabat tangannya, membuat pemuda itu berjengit tak suka.

"hai, aku Ryeowook. Salam kenal."

Yesung sungguh ingin marah saat itu, tapi apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya diam menatap senyum lebar gadis itu bahkan tak sadar tangannya sudah tak lagi berjabatan.

Ini gila.

Sun Shine

\ ^_^/

Yesung sudah menyangka kalau gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini sangat berisik. Gadis ini terlalu hyperaktif dan tak pernah bisa diam. Gadis itu bahkan akan tetap terus berbicara walau Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan gumamam atau malah tak menanggapi sama sekali.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Yesung tak menyangka. Kenapa ia tak memberikan glare seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis lain. kenapa ia tak beranjak dari duduknya saat suara cempreng gadis ini kemungkinan bisa merusak gendang telinganya. Dan yang lebih anehnya adalah kenapa ia memasang telinganya dengan baik saat mendengarkan celotehan si berisik ini bahkan terkadang ia tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Seperti hari ini. ini hari ke tujuh Ryeowook duduk disebelahnya, dan seperti biasa saat jam istirahat gadis ini akan mulai ceritanya lagi.

"Yesung-ah, menurutmu Siwon sunbae itu seperti apa?"

Ini yang aneh, kenapa Yesung harus menoleh dan yang lebih aneh lagi –

"entah lah," –Yesung menanggapinya walau dengan nada acuh.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "dia sangat tampan. Benarkan?"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah."

Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum merekahnya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan kalimat penuh. Hebat!"

Yesung membeku sejenak dan untuk selanjutnya tak lagi memperdulikan Ryeowook.

Sun Shine

\^_^/

Yesung tidak pernah sadar kapan dia mulai tidak suka mendengar Ryeowook bercerita tentang lelaki lain saat bersamanya. Mungkin saat gadis itu menceritakan tentang Siwon. Yesung terheran pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menghela nafas lega ketika tahu sebuah fakta bahwa Kibum, sahabat Ryeowook menyukai Siwon.

Ini gila –menurut Yesung.

Ia tak punya alasan untuk tak gelisah lagi seharusnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi. Sejak dua hari lalu, Ryeowook tak hentinya berbicara tentang Kyuhyun. Teman seangkatan mereka namun berbeda kelas. Yesung tak mengenal pemuda itu kalau pemuda itu tak sering menggunjungi Ryeowook saat jam istirahat. Awalnya ia mengabaikan begitu saja kedekatan Ryeowook dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Namun hari ini, ia tak sanggup menahan sesak di dadanya saat Ryeowook mengiyakan ajakan pulang bersama dari Kyuhyun. Maka tak berselang lama setelah Ryeowook mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun, Yesung beranjak kasar dari bangkunya dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung teman sekelasnya.

Sun Shine

\^_^/

Semua diluar kendali Yesung saat dia tak fokus dalam sesi pembuatan music video seorang artis pendatang baru. Sudah tiga hari ia tak hadir di sekolah karena pekerjaan di pulau Jeju dan dia tak menyangka, memikirkan kedekatan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya harus mengulang dibeberapa take.

Yesung bahkan kehilangan kendali saat dia mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul paling awal dari semua rekan kerjanya. Mengabaikan ajakan makan bersama para kru dan memilih untuk bersiap ke sekolah esok harinya.

Dia sampai harus mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika sampai di sekolah, dia langsung menarik Ryeowook yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun ke atap sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari siswa lain dan berontaknya si gadis hyper aktif yang sudah membuatnya mengenal status galau.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu, Yesung-ah?!"

Yesung diam tak menjawab saat mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia sendiri juga bingung akan perubahan sikapnya. Tiga minggu ini dia terlalu out of character, kalau dipikir, dan penyebabnya adalah gadis yang sedang mengomel panjang lebar di depannya ini.

Bahkan saat ini Yesung semakin hilang kendali saat bibirnya membungkam suara cempreng Ryeowook yang sedang mengeluhkan bahwa Yesung sedang mengganggu acara diskusinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. aku tidak suka mendengarmu menceritakan laki-laki lain dihadapanku. Aku –

Ah, Yesung merasa bahwa pikirannya kosong sekarang saat bibir Ryeowook menempel lagi di bibirnya. Biarlah dia hilang kendali.

Rasanya dia menyukai perasaan tak nyaman ini. perasaan saat jantungnya berdebar dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Dan… tak lupa perasaan hangat yang menjalari relung hatinya.

Ah, biarkan saja.

Sun Shine

\^_^/

"Jadi seorang Kim Jong Woon cemburu pada sepupuku?"

Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan menggoda dari Ryeowook saat mereka tengah menghabiskan jam pelajaran pertama diatas atap. Ah, jujur saja laki-laki ini malu sekali atas tindakannya beberapa menit lalu yang membuat gadis mungil ini besar kepala dan terus tak berhenti bertanya dan menggodanya.

"Jadi… kau benar menyukaiku?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar Yesung!"

"Iya."

"Kya.. aku berhasil melelehkan Ice Prince. Beruntungnya~"

Yesung mendengus geli. Tapi membiarkan Ryeowook dengan pekikannya. Yesung mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dia "meleleh".

Perasaan hangat itu. Yesung tahu jawabannya. Kalau dia batu es atau manusia salju seperti yang sering disebut orang, maka matahari yang sering disebut orang adalah Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku seperti mentari pagi yang hangat di musim semi."

Huh, menurut Yesung, kekasihnya ini –ya, mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang – lebih mirip matahari musim panas, lebih 'panas' dan 'membakar'.

FIN

Review ya ^^


End file.
